Un nuevo día de mi vida
by Arche
Summary: MI PRIMER KOUKARI!!!!.. dejen reviews... es una lamentacion interna que tiene koushiro... despues de una noche de alochol los recuerdos y cartas lo persiguen. DEJENME REVIEWS SI?? NO SEAN MALOS!


Abro los ojos, y pestañeo... vuelvo a hacerlo una y otra vez, para ver si lo que ha pasado ha sido solo un sueño. Como me gustaría eso... que todo lo que he vivido hasta el día de hoy haya sido nada mas que un mal y espantoso sueño.... excepto por el sueño de anoche que me gustaría configurar como realidad. Reflexiono acerca de lo soñado.... soné con otoños lejanos, tiempos mejores... dónde estabamos juntos. Recorro la habitación con la mirada, mientras sigo tumbado en la cama.... y no encontré tu mirada, no estaba, por mas que lo intenté... estaba solo. Como yo lo temía... sólo... hace mucho tiempo. La noche había llegado para mí hace meses... mi luz se había ido y me había dejado en la penumbra. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos para volver a mis fantasías.. pero no puedo, tu mirada ya no está presente ni en la retina de mis recuerdos.  
  
Me dispongo a llorar... como cada mañana en que sueño con tu presencia y me voy dando cuenta, cada vez mas, de cuán solo estoy.. de cuán solo me has dejado. Me siento en la cama y acaricio el recuerdo de tu cuerpo en aquellas sábanas... estoy en una playa del olvido... en la cuál ha dejado de llover. Me dispongo a dibujar tu figura en la arena... pero la lluvia ya ha dejado de caer... mi lluvia de recuerdos me ha abandonado y me deja sólo con estas lágrimas que recorren mi rostro... como siempre.  
  
- Al fin hoy he vuelto a la verdad- digo con una patética sonrisa, como si no me importase nada... nada...  
  
Recorro las sábanas, mi cuerpo... mi piel, buscándote.. mis manos vacías siguen buscándote... mi piel.. único esquicio que ha quedado... La hiedra del olvido ha tratado de crecer en mi memoria, pero el sol de tu recuerdo no se los permite -DEJA DE ATORMENTARME-. Grito... grito a toda voz.. con sollozos y caricias... pero tus oídos ya no escuchan mas mi voz... como los míos no escucharán mas la tuya. Me levanto.. sigo buscando tu mirada... Se que lo nuestro fue algo esporádico, yo sabía que iba a terminar.. pero no estaba preparado... no para dejarte.. no para que te fueras.. no para enamorarme. Abro el pequeño cajón de la cómoda blanca... tu cómoda blanca.. y busco refugio en tus cartas... aquellas hermosas cartas que escribías... y que lo hacías solo para mí. Busque lo que siempre... mil te quiero... mil caricias... Vuelvo a llorar -Por que?- por que Kari?... mis lágrimas corren la tinta de tus palabras... y se van.. se destiñen.... y no vuelven ..como tú.  
  
Yo ya lo sabía... lo nuestro no tenía futuro, yo me iba a estudiar computación a Hokkaido y tu te quedabas en Hikarigaoka para ser maestra de niños... además... tu ya tenías a alguien a quien querer. Tal vez para ti lo nuestro no haya significado nada... pero para mí, significó... lo que no debería. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos... Fue culpa de él... el siempre supo lo que tu significabas para mi. Esa noche llovía... habíamos tenido una fiesta en la casa de Yamato celebrando su compromiso con Sora... tu, bueno.. tu tomaste mas de la cuenta igual que TK, por lo que Matt se llevó a su hermano y tu quedaste sola. Tai no había asistido por el dolor que le causaba el compromiso de ella con Yamato. Así que te dejaron conmigo. Te llevé a mi casa, muy nervioso.. te metí al auto y te quedaste dormida. Fue un alivio en realidad, no soportaría haberte hecho algo en esas condiciones. Llegamos y te metí al cuarto. Yo temblaba... mas que de frío era el hecho de que tu estabas ahí... conmigo. Me dio mucha vergüenza desvestirte, pero si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de que cayeras enferma. Te despojé cuidadosamente de cada prenda, y con cada segundo que pasaba mi corazón aceleraba su palpitar.  
  
-¿Koushiro?- dijiste mientras te cubría con las sábanas blancas que aún recuerdan frescamente ese día.  
  
- ¿Si?- respondí sin mirarte por miedo a una represalia, como un tembloroso pequeño que acaba de hacer algo malo.  
  
Te sentaste cuidadosa y media tambaleante en la cama. Las sábanas resbalaron como seda por tu delicado cuerpo. Y tus cálidas y suaves manos blancas se posaron en mi mojada mejilla.. creí que moriría...  
  
Besándome cuidadosamente la mejilla - Gracias-  
  
".. Gracias... " solo eso necesitó para estremecer mi mundo... una mera palabra salida de sus suaves labios carmesí.  
  
- Descansa ahora- articulé suavemente cerca de su oído con una expresión paternal.  
  
Me levanté de la cama y me dispuse a irme. Me paré en el dintel de la puerta para echarle una última a aquella figura griega que yacía inmóvil en aquél aposento. Di media vuelta cuando su susurro me detuvo...  
  
- Por favor- dijo calmadamente -no quiero estar sola.. quiero que te quedes conmigo.  
  
Esa frase me resonó incontablemente en la cabeza... me acerqué y me acomodé a su lado. Ahora me daba cuenta de que me gustaba hoy mas que ayer... Recuerdo que abrió bien sus ojos castaños e inspeccionó cada una de mis facciones cuidadosamente con su mirar... una y otra vez... para terminar posando sus ojos en mi boca.  
  
- Me gustas Koushiro-  
  
Me miro en el espejo y me doy lástima - Aún crees que ella viene a besar tus labios?  
  
La verdad.. es que sí...  
  
Vuelvo a abrir los ojos... sólo están tus cartas, ya amarillas por el pasar del tiempo. Mi mirada vuelve a inspeccionar la habitación una vez ocupada por ti... tratando incansáblemente de buscar tu mirada... pero nada, como siempre nada. Mi cuerpo desesperado por tu búsqueda cae rendido nuevamente a la cama, tratando de buscar tu cuerpo... lo buscaba como aquellas incontables noches dónde te hice mía... fuiste más mía que de nadie.... No sé para que sigo atormentandome con estos recuerdos... si ya mis susurros se vuelven sordos.... y sin importancia en un vacío lleno de nada. Miro mis manos buscando los vestigios que dejaste.. y no los encuentro. Mis brazos vacíos se cierran, aferrándose a la nada... tratando de retenerte hoy como tantas veces... tratando de retener tu cuerpo... tu recuerdo... tus caricias... tus besos... Vuelvo... a buscar tus ojos... vuelvo a cerrar mis brazos vacíos... a mirar tus cartas ya amarillas... a crear tu cuerpo en la arena del olvido.. a buscar los te quiero... las caricias....  
  
Vuelvo....  
  
A comenzar un nuevo día.... un nuevo día de mi vida 


End file.
